


whatever I got to do

by haipollai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl!Steve, Bucky's stupid plans, F/F, Rule 63, Welcome Home Sex, always a girl!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to take it off?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll manage to keep up." Steve grimaces, that wasn't what she meant and Bucky knows it. "I'll be fine, and can't leave Stark tech just lying around," Bucky adds, managing a small smile. "Come on Steve, lead the way. Take me home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever I got to do

**Author's Note:**

> title from ke$ha's only wanna dance with you.

Bucky grins, an edge of wildness in her eyes. "There you are." She lets the guard's body drop in a heap at her feet. She's still locked in the cell but had managed to lure the guard over to her. Steve assumes the next step was to try and find the key on his body. "Was getting bored waiting," Bucky explains as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "Sorry?" She murmurs as Steve steps closer. "I can't do cages Stevie, you know that." Steve nods, she knows. Even before her time with the Russians, Bucky hated being locked up.

"Give me a second," Steve murmurs. She brushes her fingers over the metal around the lock, feeling for weakness. "How is your arm?"

"Dead weight," she grimaces, shrugging her left shoulder. Even that looks like an effort. "They did something that fried all the servos inside it." Steve gives up on trying to find an easy way past the lock and puts her fist through it . "My hero," Bucky laughs as Steve ushers her out of the cell. She pauses when Steve reaches out, curling a hand around her real arm.

"Do you want to take it off?"

"Don't worry, I'll manage to keep up." Steve grimaces, that wasn't what she meant and Bucky knows it. "I'll be fine, and can't leave Stark tech just lying around," Bucky adds, managing a small smile. "Come on Steve, lead the way. Take me home."

Steve nods. The argument is over and they need to get out before they get too much attention. Clint is waiting at the end of the hall, keeping an eye out for any patrols. He spares them a quick glance and pulls out a handgun from a holster on his hip, holding it out to Bucky. Even one handed, she handles it easily. It sinks for Steve in that Department X must have trained her to be lethal in one hand, just in case the metal arm was ever disabled.

"Ready?" Steve asks, glancing at both of them. Bucky salutes with the gun and Clint gives a sharp nod.

"Bobbi's keeping the get away clear."

Steve shifts the weight of her shield on her arm so it's easier to launch at a moment's notice and lets Clint take point. She can feel Bucky practically trembling behind her, eager for something to fight, to take out some of her frustration and humiliation on. She finally gets her chance by the door when some grunts stumble across them. They're unlucky enough to come up from behind, directly into the sights of Bucky's gun. 

The first bullet is fired before Steve even knows they have company. By the time she's turned, Bucky's taken down one of them and is onto the second, holstering her gun to take him on with her fists. She uses her metal arm as a weight to throw in the man's face and drives her knee into his crotch before finishing him off with a blow to the side of the head. Steve almost doesn't want to jump in, watching Bucky move is beautiful. But they need to get out so she takes down the third one with a well aimed throw of her shield. It bounces back in the narrow hallway and Bucky catches it and uses it to finish off the final goon.

She tosses the shield back casually and leisurely stretches. "Okay, _now_ I'm ready to go home."

-

Steve finds Bucky in Tony's lab after she finishes with her debrief. Bucky looks bored out of her mind as Tony tinkers away with the arm's innards. "I used to be allowed to do this myself," she says when she notices Steve, glaring at the top of Tony's head.

"The entire design was outdated and honestly I don't even understand how the thing was even in functional condition," Tony says. "Absolute shit. Seriously Barnes-"

Bucky shoots Steve a pleading look. Her real hand is fisted tightly to keep her from lashing out, so Steve moves quickly, moving closer to Bucky so Tony will see her. "How is my sidekick doing?" Steve asks, ignoring that Bucky's scowl switches to her.

"I'm upgrading her as we speak."

Steve sets her hand on Tony's shoulder, doing all she can to keep from tightening her hand enough to break bone. "She doesn't need to be upgraded. She needs the arm to be functional," she says stiffly.

Tony looks confused as if he can't understand the difference. "Well, it'll work fine. Might need some tuning-" Bucky yanks her arm away from him before he can finish the sentence, quickly sealing the panel back up before he can stick any more tools in it. She takes a second to just test it, opening and closing her fingers and twisting the elbow back and forth.

"Good, I was promised home." She looks at Steve expectantly and it's all Steve can do not to kiss her right there, but Tony in her peripheral vision reminds her to keep her distance. His leer whenever they touch is annoyingly predictable. She still wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders and leads her out of Tony's lab. Bucky arches an eyebrow when she jabs the button for their floor instead of ground level but Brooklyn just feels a little too far away right then.

"When I heard you had been captured…" Steve whispers as soon as the elevator door closes. 

Bucky presses against her, slipping her hands into Steve's back pockets. "Hey Steve, Stephanie." She smiles at Steve's surprised look, she never uses her full name. "There you go, hi you." She curls her fingers just enough to press into flesh and make Steve's breath hitch, Steve has no doubt she knows exactly what she's doing. "I'm right here. I'm not going down without a fight, not when I know you're out there, ok?"

"I know." She rests her forehead on Bucky's. "And I'll get you back, no matter what happens."

Bucky darts in to press a kiss to Steve's lips, almost shy and nervous about it. "That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." The elevator dings and Bucky starts walking backwards without taking her hands out of Steve's pockets. Steve lets herself be pulled along, easily matching her pace to Bucky's. 

"What about the time I told you how I wanted to fuck you in that blue jacket?"

Bucky laughs but has no time to answer before Steve steals a kiss, not wanting to resist any longer. They don't even bother making it past the living room, backing up hard into a wall. Steve has been wanting Bucky since she got her out safe. She's wanted to have her gasping for air, clinging and desperate and truly _there_ with her. She pushes Bucky against the counter and drops to her knees before Bucky can try to take control. Steve needs to do this.

Steve yanks Bucky's pants and underwear down in one go, grinning against Bucky's thigh at her surprised gasp. After so many years, it's good to know she can still surprise Bucky even if it's only with the little things. She teases her with her fingers first, watching the flush spread over her cheeks, watches her yank off her shirt so she can slide her hands over her own skin. It doesn't take Bucky long for some part of her to adjust to reassert a little control, and she smirks down at Steve, her hips moving in insistent jerks to get Steve's fingers where she wants them. So Steve grips her hips tightly and uses her mouth. Bucky whines, pushing against her hands, trying to take and take but Steve refuses to loosen her grip. She uses tongue and lips and teeth until Bucky's whines become moans.

Her hands tangle in Steve's hair, pushing Steve's face into her and that Steve allows, thrusting her tongue in deeper. She wishes the walls weren't so thick, she wishes that everyone could hear it when Bucky comes. Frazzled and breathless, no sign of the calm and control she clings to around others. Even around Steve most of the time.

She gets smoothly to her feet and leans in to touch her lips to Bucky's, drawing her into a kiss. Steve takes Bucky's metal hand in hers. "Time to test this out," she says against Bucky's lips and guides it into her pants.

"I can't feel you." Bucky crooks her fingers, expression twisting in annoyance. Steve laughs breathlessly, hooking a leg around Bucky's to encourage her deeper. Teeth scrape over Steve's neck and she drops her head back, her eyes slipping closed and focusing everything on the rub off cool metal inside her and Bucky's thumb on her clit.

"I can feel you," she gasps. "That's the important- important part."She uses the leg around Bucky to shift her weight and to get Bucky's fingers to press against her just right. Bucky's murmuring things, she's always vocal during sex, but the words themselves just wash over Steve, listening instead to just the tone of her voice. Bucky's real hand cups her breast, twisting and teasing while her metal hand continues to thrust and move until Steve sees stars, Bucky's name a rough gasp on her lips.

Bucky's arms quickly wrap around her to hold her up despite the way her knees shake. She smiles against Steve's cheek, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "I'm such a lucky fuck. I get a rescue and welcome home sex all in the same day."

"You know you don't have to be captured to get sex from me in the first place." Steve closes her eyes, letting Bucky take her weight. It feels good to have her back and safe. Steve knows it's dangerous to be tied so closely to someone else in the world they live in where nothing they do is safe, but the thought of losing Bucky again sends a bolt of panic down her spine.

"I'll try to keep the capturings to a minimum." She bites gently at Steve's lower lip, easing into a kiss. "Come on, I think we left a strap on here last time. I want you to fuck me."

"As long as you don't fall asleep on me again." She reluctantly untangles her limbs from around Bucky so they can move freely to the bedroom, stripping out of the few clothes left on them.

"I never- alright fine, but I'd been up 72 hours." Bucky humphs and throws herself back on the bed, looking up at Steve expectantly. Steve's halfway to the bedside table to find the strap on when theres the familiar hiss of the intercomm.

"There's a situation, all hands on deck."

Steve buries her head in her hands, not noticing Bucky moving until her hand brushes her shoulders. "Come on, I think they'll allow us a quick shower if nothing else." Steve nods, letting Bucky take the lead while she gathers herself before she has to be a leader again. "Still haven't even technically made it home yet," Bucky sighs as the water hits them, tilting her head back to catch the spray.

"We'll get there, just don't do anything too stupid." She cuts herself off before the 'please' can slip out.

But Bucky gets it and kisses her cheek as she turns the water off. "I want to go home," she murmurs and Steve understands. They're only getting there together.


End file.
